A device of this type has become known from EP 122 301 A1. Anesthesia respiration systems must be able to be used for different modes of operation, and the switchover between the mode of operation shall take place in a simple manner and without operating errors. In addition, nonrepairable items, for example, the carbon dioxide absorber, shall be able to be replaced in a simple manner and rapidly without respiration being compromised. The absorber is arranged in the prior-art anesthesia respiration system in the expiration branch and is connected with switchover elements, which inevitably interrupt the flow of gas in the breathing gas circuit when the absorber is removed and establish separate breathing branches. Quick connection elements, which are designed as lockable plug type connections, are provided for inserting and releasing the absorber.
The absorber has such a design that connecting branches acting as a gas inlet opening and a gas outlet opening are arranged on the front side of a cuboid absorber housing. The drawback of the prior-art absorber design is that the connecting branches must be exactly aligned with the corresponding connection holes when the absorber is inserted into the anesthesia respiration system. Since the absorber is located on the underside of the anesthesia respiration system, the connection holes are not in the user's direct field of vision.
An absorber with a cylindrical housing and concentrically arranged gas inlet and gas outlet can be handled better. An absorber of the type mentioned appears, for example, from DE 197 29 739 C2.
The corresponding connection elements must be placed aligned on one another for a gas-tight connection between the absorber and the anesthesia respiration system in case of this design as well, and larger tolerances may become established due to the manufacture in the connection area between the absorber and the anesthesia respiration system. This happens especially if the absorbers are manufactured as disposable articles and larger tolerances must be allowed for quick connection components at the absorber housing for production technical and cost reasons. Leakage will develop if the absorber tilts in relation to the anesthesia respiration system during mounting.